El Momento
by ClAu-22
Summary: Fiesta de promocion y un amor correspondido TAIOA TAKARI MIMATO OneShot


Hola!n.n aquí les traigo un one-shot de la fiesta de promocion de Tai, Sora y Matt. Hace 3 semanas fui a una fiesta de promocion y justo queria hacer un one-shot...pero no sabia de que! Y escribi sobre una fiesta de promocion porque la idea es una super original y bueno,...espero opiniones y sugerencias

P.D: Aclaro que los pensamientos van en cursiva y entre " ..."

* * *

**El Momento**

**Residencia Takenouchi**

Los primeros rayos de sol dieron su aparición en la habitación de la joven Takenouchi.

-SORA!!!

-Uhmmm-pudo decir mientras abría sus ojos lentamente

-Despiértate!

-Ya mama!-se levanto y se dirigió al baño de su cuarto

-Sora estas despierta?

-Si...mama-dijo perezosamente-Que hora es?

-Son las 8

-Si? Ay, que tonta! Olvide de poner la alarma de mi celular!-dijo mientras se sentaba en la mesa del comedor.

-Tenemos que recoger tu vestido en 3 horas, tenemos la cita con la peluquería a las 4...también me llamaron para...

-Mama...déjame desayunar en paz! Especialmente hoy...-hizo una pausa-creo que es el único momento en el día que voy a poder respirar

-Ok...-dijo indignada-pero arréglate que en una hora estaremos partiendo a Tokio para recoger tu vestido. La digielegida solo atino a asentir y siguió desayunando

* * *

**Residencia Yagami**

-Tai...-el susodicho la miro-todavía no me has dicho como vas a ir en la tarde

-Mimi alquilo una limosina y va a pasar por mi

-Quienes mas van a ir contigo?

-Sora, Matt, Kari,

-Kari?

-Si...la invito Akira...

-Ahora que me acuerdo...si me dijo

* * *

**En Tokio**

-Ya, Sora?-espero una respuesta- Sal...quiero ver como te queda!-dijo entusiasmada. La portadora del amor salio del vestidor luciendo un vestido amarillo patito chillón largo. El cual tenia un escote no tan pronunciado.-Te queda hermosísimo!-dijo sonriendo y mirando cada detalle del vestido.

-Me gusta! Bueno...yo lo diseñe así que me queda mas que bien-sonrió mientras se miraba una y otra ves en el espejo de cuerpo entero.

-Hiciste un buen trabajo, Akane

-Gracias...el diseño es único en el mundo...su hija tiene talento

-Gracias...n#n

-Sácatelo, Sora...tenemos mucho que hacer...-la pelirroja obedeció a su madre

-Fue un placer, Akane

-No el placer fue mío, sayonara n.n -dijo mientras la sra Takenouchi y su hija se dirigían hacia la puerta principal del local.

* * *

**Residencia Yagami**

-AHHHH!

-Alo?...Tai estas ahí?

-Si...pero,...COMO QUE VOY A TENER QUE HABLAR EN LA NOCHE?

-Si vas a gritar, por lo menos avisa no?...

-Perdón

- Pensé que lo sabias,...Tai-hizo una pausa-Eres el director del consejo estudiantil!-dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

-Pero...Matt!

-Pero nada Tai...ponte a pensar en el discurso desde ahora…no creo que no se te ocurra algo

-Pues...preferiría que alguien me ayude...-pensó un rato-llamare a Sora...

-Pues ya veras lo que haces,...suerte

-Gracias

-Adiós

-Adiós

Saco su celular de su bolsillo, marco el numero de Sora (n/a:se sabia el numero de memoria n.n) y espero a que su mejor amiga le respondiera

-Ahora no estoy disponible, pera deja tu mensaje después del sonido y luego te responderé...TIIIIIIIII-Tai no hablo y corto la llamada.

_-"De seguro esta demasiada ocupada...siempre contesta"_-se echo en su cama-"_Tendré que hacer el discurso yo solo...ni si quiera se que decir_!"

* * *

**Restaurante (Tokio)**

-Gracias-dija sra Takenouchi

-Gracias-dijo la mejor amiga de Tai mientras que el mesero se iba después de haberles servido

-Y...quien va a ser la pareja de Mimi?-dijo la señora madre de Sora

-Con Matt...-dijo al terminar de masticar-tuvo que pagar adicional porque Mimi no es de la promoción

-Ya veo

-Después de comer, que vamos a hacer?

-Regresar a Odaiba, descansas un rato y nos vamos a la peluquería

-Que hora es?-dijo mientras abría su celular-"Una llamada perdida de Tai...que habrá pasado"

-Que hora es?

-Son la 1:12

-Tenemos tiempo...

Residencia Yagami

-"No se que voy a decir...bueno, podría decir algo como: Nuestros camino se separan, pero siempre permanecerán en mi corazón..."-pensando esto ultimo el morocho fue cerrando sus lindos ojos marrones, para después quedar dormido.

* * *

**Peluquería**

-Konnichiwa, sra Yagami

-Konnichiwa...-dijo entrando al interior de la inmensa peluquería-Minako...puede atender a mi hija? Hoy es su fiesta de promoción y Sora tiene que estar espectacular

-Claro sra Yagami-Sora se sentó en una silla especial que estaba delante de varios espejos.

-Que quiere que le haga a su hija?

-Cepillado, manicure y pedicure francesa

-Con gusto...-hizo una pausa-empezare con la pedicure-dicho esto, comenzó con su trabajo. Después de 20 minutos...

-Minako...nos podrías aconsejar con el maquillaje, por favor?

-Claro sra Yagami-termino de colocar el esmalte blanco.-Que color es el vestido?

-Amarillo chillón-contesto la mejor amiga de Tai

-Bueno en primer lugar no puedes ponerte sombras muy cargadas, labial fucsia y poco rubor...

* * *

**Residencia Yagami**

TIIII TIIII (n/a: timbre del celular de Tai)

-Ah?-dijo el portador de valor, despertando de su mundo inconsciente. Abrió su celular (n/a: era con tapa n.n)-Alo?

-Tai...soy Sora

-Hola Sora

-Tai...en la mañana me llamaste?

-Si...quería que me ayudaras con algo...

-Con que?

-Nada...olvidado...pero que estabas haciendo?

-Estaba en Tokio...recogiendo mi vestido...

-Ahh...de seguro esta muy bonito...digo...como tu lo diseñaste

-Gracias, Tai. Pero si tienes razón...esta mas que bonito n.n

-n.n

-Bueno Tai...nos vemos mas tarde. Adiós

-Adiós-dijo mientras iba a volver a dormirse, pero no lo hizo y al contrario...vio la hora en su celular: las 5:00...tenia que empezar a arreglarse. Se levanto, cogio su toalla y se encerró en el baño, iba a tomar una larga y relajadora ducha.

* * *

**Peluqueria**

-Domo arigato gosaimasu (n/a:muchas gracias)-dijo Minako

-Arigato(n/a:gracias)-dijeron al unísono la sra Takenouchi y su hija después de haber estado en aquel lugar 2 horas. Se dirigieron a la residencia Takenouchi, donde a Sora le esperaba mucho que hacer.

* * *

**Residencia Yagami**

El mejor amigo de Sora acababa de salir de la ducha, (n/a: imagínenselo...todo sexy n.nU) estaba escogiendo la ropa que se iba aponer. Se decidió en un terno blanco, pantalón formal blanco también, camisa negra y corbata amarilla chillón.

* * *

**Residencia Takenouchi**

-Por fin!-dijo la portadora del amor, terminándose de maquillar...solo le faltaba ponerse el vestido que ella misma había diseñado y los zapatos plateados que iba a usar. De repente, sonó su celular y ella contesto...

-Alo?

-Alo, Sora...habla Mimi

-Hola Mimi

-Te llamo para decirte que estaré llegando a ti casa en la limosina en 1 hora

-Ok, Mimi...gracias por avisar

-Adiós y...nos vemos en un ratito n.n

-Adiós

En una hora...

-SORAAAA!-se escucho por todos lados

-Mimi...-dijo en un tono casi inaudible. Se despidió de su querida madre y se dispuso a tomar el ascensor. Cuando salio del departamento se encontró con su mejor amiga y una limosina larga y negra.

-SORAAA!-grito la portadora de la pureza-te ves súper linda...si que te decidiste en impactar a Tai...n.n

-Mimi!-reprocho Sora a su mejor amiga, subiendo al interior del vehículo

-No me digas que no porqu...

-Mejor no sigas...-hizo una pausa-será mejor que lo llame...

* * *

**Residencia Yagami**

TIIIIII TIIIIII

-Alo?

-Tai?

-Sora?-ya sabia que era ella (n/a: si sabe que es ella...porque lo pregunta?)

-Si...estamos cerca...ve bajando

-Ok...gracias por avisar, Adiós- su interlocutora colgó.-Kariii!

-Quee?

-Ya estan viniendo por nosotros

-QUEE!?...recién me estoy maquillando!

-Pues...será mejor que te apresures...yo voy bajando

-Ok...ya te alcanzo

* * *

**Después de 5 minutos**

La limosina se estaciono frente al departamento en el cual vivía Tai. El mencionado ya estaba en la puerta, pero su hermana menor no daba signos de vida.

-Hola Tai...-dijo casi gritando la mejor amiga del susodicho por una de las ventanas que estaban abiertas

-Sube!-grito una ansiosa Mimi por la misma ventana

-Y Kari?-pregunto Sora una vez que el portador del valor se hubiese sentado junto a ella.

-Me dijo que me alcanzaría...

-KARIIII!-grito Mimi, haciendo de que medio mundo la escuchara. Al poco rato salio la novia de Tk, quien lucia un hermozo y brillante vestido fucsia con detalles plateados. A comparación del vestido de Sora y de Mimi, su vestido era corto. Por cierto, Mimi llevaba puesto un vestido verde claro largo con un escote pronunciado que mostraba lo muy bien formado que estaba su cuerpo.

-Sora...

-Si?-dijo mirándolo ya que había estado mirando por la ventana

-Me ayudas con la orquídea?

-Claro, Tai-dijo mientras los dos sacaban la orquídea del estuche.

-Wauuuu...es preciosa-dijo mientras su pareja le ponía la orquídea en su brazo derecho. La orquídea era de color amarillo con detalles plateados.

-Por fin!-dijo la portadora de la pureza mientras Kari subía al interior de la limosina. En el interior de la limosina habían además de los asientos: un mini bar, aire acondicionado, televisor y radio. Después de unos minutos llegaron a la casa de Matt.

-MATTTT!-grito Mimi

-Mimi! No hagas un escándalo!

-Sora...es nuestra fiesta de promoción!-dijo para después volver a mirar por la ventana-MAAAAATTTTT!-El susodicho al poco rato salio de la puerta principal. Llevaba puesto el tipico terno negro, pantalón elegante negro, camisa blanca y corbata azul.

-Amor...no era necesario que grites...me hubieras llamado al celular-dijo mientras subía y se sentaba al lado de su novia.

-Perdón Matt...pero tu casa queda muy cerca a la de Tai...ni siquiera tuve tiempo de pensar en ti n.n-Matt beso a Mimi...tal parecía de que el beso seria eterno hasta que...

-Ejemmm Ejemmmm-dijo Sora-Si por si no se han dado cuenta...no están solos

-Claro que lo sabemos-dijo la novia de Matt

-Perdón...a veces nos dejamos llevar por la situación

-Bueno...yo no estoy en condición para quejarme n.n-comento la portadora de la luz

-En eso tienes razon...a ti y a Tk no los separa nadie-dijo Mimi. Estuvieron haciendo especulaciones sobre esa noche...mientras que Tai solo pensaba en algo: confesarle sus sentimientos a Sora...era una oportunidad que no podía desaprovechar. Miro a su alrededor: Matt le ponía la orquídea a Mimi, Sora veía por la ventana y Kari mandaba mensajes por su celular...quien diría que aquellos chicos hace 5 años conocieron un mundo muy diferente al suyo, cuyos habitantes no eran precisamente humanos. Llegaron después de 45 minutos, a causa del tráfico.

Los 5 adolescentes bajaron de la limosina, haciendo que miles de fotógrafos se les abalanzaran encima. Era costumbre que les tomaran fotos apenas salían de la limosina.

-Kari!?-gritaba un joven alto de cabello negro y ojos verdes.

-Akira?-logro decir la novia de Tk. Akira el exalumno del cual Kari era pareja. El llevaba puesto terno negro, pantalón negro, camisa negra y corbata plateada.

-Kari! Que bien que llegas! Ya me estaba aburriendo...no hay mucha gente adentro

-Eso quiere decir que somos unos de los primeros...-dijo Mimi mientras sujeta la mano de su novio

-Espero que Tk no este molesto conmigo por haber...

-No te preocupes...ya hable con el y al final entendió n.n

-Tengo que admitir que tu novio es bien celoso...casi me mata!

-Perdónalo...también fue culpa mía por no decirle antes...-Los 6 chicos entraron al local, el cual estaba decorado con listones blancos y verdes (n/a: como el uniforme del colegio). Se sentaron en una mesa estuvieron hablando entre ellos y tomándose fotos, mientras que los demás exalumnos llegaban.

-Ejemmm Ejemmm-dijo un profesor, captando la mirada de todos-Es un honor tenerlos presente esta noche queridos exalumnos...

-Tai...después del profesor Souske vas a hablar tu?

-Si...como director del consejo estudiantil tengo que hacerlo

-Supongo que sabes lo que vas a decir...-Pregunto, mirando de reojo a su futura cuñadita y a Akira...quienes sacaban la orquídea de Kari de su estuche

-Si...en verdad...en eso he estado pensando todo el día. No te preocupes, seré breve

-n.n

-n.n

-Gracias...-todos aplaudieron al unísono-Ahora...reciban con otro fuerte aplauso a Taichi Yagami (n/a: no se por que pero a veces sale Tai Kamiya...alguien me lo podría explicar?), quien nos dedicara unos palabras para posteriormente brindar. Tai, por favor...-dijo mientras el director del consejo estudiantil se dirigía hacia el pequeño estrado que había enfrente de las mesas acompañado de los aplausos de sus excompañeros.

-Buenas noches a todos...-hizo una pausa-seré sincero con ustedes...me he pasado todo el santo día pensando en las palabras indicadas...pero luego me di cuenta,...que las palabras indicadas para esta ocasión son espontáneas. Conozco a la mayoría de los exalumnos que veo en este cuarto...y déjenme decirles que cada uno es distinto. Se que sonara muy tonto de mi parte pero...todos los extrañaremos...a cada uno...y es que cada uno ocupa un espacio en mi corazón y en los corazones de los demás. No recordemos los buenos momentos, sino los momentos en los que ayudamos y compartimos con los demás. Espero de todo corazón que lleguen a personas con muchos éxitos y también espero que den lo mejor de ustedes y logren todo lo que se propongan...Promoción 38...comenzamos una nueva etapa en nuestras vidas...nuestros caminos se separan...pero ustedes siempre permanecerán en mi corazón,...gracias-Los exalumnos aplaudieron y vitorearon, mientras que Tai bajaba del estrado y se dirigía nuevamente a su mesa.

-Wauuuw Tai...casi lloro-dijo Matt en tono de burla

-Le hiciste bien, Tai...me gusto lo que dijiste n.n-le dijo su mejor amiga

-Hermano, me conmoviste n.n-comento Kari, mientras los meseros servían las copas con el champagne

-Bueno, es el momento del brindis...por favor, todos cojan sus copas-todos lo hicieron-Un brindis por ustedes, por la nueva etapa que les toca por vivir y para que tengan muchos éxitos...salud

-SALUD!-dijeron al unísono para posteriormente tomar el contenido de las copas. Después del tan tradicional brindis, las parejas bailaron vals en la pista de baila...algo que definitivamente era una costumbre.

-Hace tiempo que no bailaba vals...

-Pues...es fácil-opino el portador del valor

Cuando terminaron de bailar el vals, sirvieron la comida. De entrada: jamón y frutas, y de plato de fondo: Tallarines con salsa blanca. Los exalumnos disfrutaban de la comida, mientras escuchaban las diferentes canciones que sonaban por las cuatro paredes.

_Eres todo lo que pedía  
Lo q mi alma vacía  
Quería sentir_

_Eres lo que tanto esperaba  
Lo que en sueños buscaba  
Y que en ti descubrí_

_Tú has llegado a encender  
Cada parte de mi alma  
Cada espacio de mi ser_

_Ya no tengo corazón  
Ni ojos para nadie  
Solo para ti_

_Eres el amor de mi vida  
El destino lo sabia  
Y hoy te puso ante mí_

_Y cada vez que miro al pasado  
Es que entiendo que a tu lado  
Siempre pertenecí_

_Tú has llegado a encender  
Cada parte de mi alma  
Cada espacio de mi ser_

_Ya no tengo corazón  
Ni ojos para nadie  
Solo para ti_

_Solo para ti  
Solo para ti  
Solo para ti_

Los meceros recogían los platos vacíos mientras que los exalumnos conversaban con sus parejas.

-Me encanta la canción...es una de mis favoritas

-Bueno,...si es una de tus favoritas...te la dedico n.n

-Gracias, Tai. n#n-"¿_Acaso esa fue una indirecta?_"

_Esto es en verdad  
Lo puedo sentir  
Se que mi lugar  
Es junto a ti…_

_Eres todo lo que pedía  
Lo que no conocía  
Y que en ti descubrí._

Pero después de esa canción se apagaron las luces, para dar comienzo a la verdadera fiesta

_Hacen un junte para la Historia  
Wisin Y Yandel  
Donnnnn!!!  
El Rey  
_

_  
Hace tiempo que estaba por decirte(tú sabes)  
lo que me tiene loco (oye bebé)  
cuando me devoras poco a poco (Dedicado a ustedes)  
o cuando de tu pelo yo me agarro _

_Hace tiempo que estaba por decírtelo oh oh  
lo que me tiene loco (en un homenaje a todas las chicas)  
cuando me devoras poco a poco (latinas)  
o cuando de tu pelo yo me agarro. _

_Esa forma en que me mira a mi  
y como te me pegas  
y como me meneas mami  
y como rebuleas por mí  
si tu estas pa mi y yo pa ti  
y te invito a salir  
porque te quiero decir  
lo que me envuelve de ti  
Tu cuerpo al moverlo  
como te peinas el pelo  
y esa fragancia que te huelo  
¡¡Nena!! Mordí tu anzuelo, Muero!  
te invito a un duelo  
sin ropa pal suelooooo _

_Nadie mejor que tú (Yo se lo dije)  
a poca luz (que acá arriba muchos de ustedes no se ven)  
Nadie como tú (oye bebé)  
El dúo de la Historia  
El Rey  
Los vaqueros  
_

_  
Hace tiempo que estaba por decirte (ajá)  
lo que me tiene loco (Oye bebé)  
cuando me devoras poco a poco  
o cuando de tu pelo yo me agarro (yandel)  
Hace tiempo que estaba por decirtelo (te lo dije)  
lo que me tiene loco  
cuando me devoras poco a poco (Te voy hablar claro)  
o cuando de tu pelo yo me agarro._

Todos sacaron a bailar a sus parejas, todos menos algunos. Y dentro de esos algunos estaba Tai, quien dudo en sacar a bailar a su mejor amiga...

-Quieres bailar?-se decidió en preguntar el joven Yagami

-Claro-dijo la pareja de aquel chico de ojos marrones. Se dirigieron a la pista de baile donde la mayoría de exalumnos bailan muy animadamente.

-Sora...

-Dime...-dijo mirando fijamente a aquellos ojos marrones claros causando que sintiera un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo.

-Sora...yo...-hizo una pausa. Ese momento era tan perfecto que lo ideal hubiera sido que sea eterno. Sus cuerpos dejaron de moverse al compás de la música, de lo cual no eran concientes. Los demás exalumnos los miraban curiosos, pero para ellos no existían...por lo menos en ese momento. El momento en el cual ignoraban el espacio y el tiempo.-yo...te amo...-Su amada se sonrojo-te amo...eres lo único que necesito para ser feliz...lo eres todo para mi-hizo otra pausa para mirarla a los ojos-Sora...-sujeto suavemente sus manos-quieres ser mi novia?-su interlocutora no lo dudo ni un segundo

-Si...Tai Yagami...si quiero ser tu novia-dijo seriamente, para después dedicarle una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Tai también sonrió. No sabían como ni cuando, pero los dos se acercaban cada vez mas y mas el uno al otro...hasta que sus labios se rozaron para dar inicio a un tierno y dulce beso.

___Mami, wao qué corte  
me vueve loco su porte  
de seguro que hace deporte  
su belleza la combina con el fronte (duro)  
tiene que verla como me aruña debajo del conforte  
hacer el amor con ella es un sueño_

___perfecto diseño  
pégale el fósforo al leño  
enciéndete pa ser tu dueño  
sinceramente  
_

___  
Nadie mejor que tú ...(Yo se los dije)  
a poca luz  
nadie como tú  
a poca luz (tú sabes)  
Perreo a poca luz (tú sabes)_

___Hace tiempo que estaba por decirte (dile Yandel)  
lo que me tiene loco (sin miedo)  
cuando me devoras poco a poco  
o cuando de tu pelo yo me agarro (es la que es)  
Hace tiempo que estaba por decírtelo  
lo que me tiene loco (tú sabes)  
cuando me devoras poco a poco  
o cuando de tu pelo yo me agarro.  
_

-Mimi-dijo el mayor de los Ishida

-Si?

-Mira...-dijo el rubio haciendo que su novia mirara para todas partes.-Procura ser mas discreta...

-Si ya los vi...¡que tiernos!-dijo mirando a los recientes novios

-Por fin Tai le confeso a Sora lo que sentía...

-Ya se estaba tardando-dijo haciendo que su novio sonría

-Mimi...-la susodicha lo miro nuevamente-te amo

-Yo también, tontito-dijo para luego darle un corto beso en los labios

___Hace tiempo que quería decirte (aja)  
lo que me vuelve loco (siendo claro contigo)  
cuando me devoras poco a poco (esto es pa ti bebé)  
o cuando de tu pelo yo me agarro (suelta)  
Hace tiempo que quería decírtelo (hablándote claro)  
lo que me vuelve loco (que me tienes loco)  
cuando me devoras poco a poco (aja)  
o cuando de tu pelo yo me agarro. _

___Con mucha humildad para todas ustedes hemos sido  
Nesty la mente maestra  
Víctor el nazi  
Wisin Yandel el dúo de la Historia  
el rey Don Omar  
dedicado para todas ustedes señoritas latinas  
en un junte para la Historia  
que han seguido este género  
que hasta el sol de hoy sigue cambiando el mundo(aja)  
Wisin  
Yandel  
Don Omar  
llegaron los pilares  
W el Sobreviviente con Yandel  
el rey Don Omar  
otra cosa...  
el junte que el pueblo pidió  
sencillo (sencillo)  
Cuando la calidad va por encima del resto de todos ustedes  
las matemáticas se covierten simples  
El rey  
Doonnnn_

Se separaron por falta de aire causando que sus respiraciones se tornen agitadas.  
_-_Tai...tengo que confesar que.. .-el susodicho la miro atento-yo también te amo.

___Hace tiempo que quería decirte (aja)  
lo que me vuelve loco (siendo claro contigo)  
cuando me devoras poco a poco (esto es pa ti bebé)  
o cuando de tu pelo yo me agarro (suelta)  
Hace tiempo que quería decírtelo (hablándote claro)  
lo que me vuelve loco (que me tienes loco)  
cuando me devoras poco a poco (aja)  
o cuando de tu pelo yo me agarro. _

___Con mucha humildad para todas ustedes hemos sido  
Nesty la mente maestra  
Víctor el nazi  
Wisin Yandel el dúo de la Historia  
el rey Don Omar  
dedicado para todas ustedes señoritas latinas  
en un junte para la Historia  
que han seguido este género  
que hasta el sol de hoy sigue cambiando el mundo(aja)  
Wisin  
Yandel  
Don Omar  
llegaron los pilares  
W el Sobreviviente con Yandel  
el rey Don Omar  
otra cosa...  
el junte que el pueblo pidió  
sencillo (sencillo)  
Cuando la calidad va por encima del resto de todos ustedes  
las matemáticas se covierten simples  
El rey  
Doonnnn_

* * *

Que les parecio? Espero que les haya gustado! n.n Bueno, espero opiniones y sugerencias como ya lo dije(o escribi...) 

P.D: Las canciones son:

Cancion-Grupo o cantante

1° Solo para ti- Camila

2° Nadie como tu- Don Omar, Wisin y Yandel


End file.
